Latex and many synthetic elastomers can be fabricated so as to be transparent. This “see through” property makes these rubbery materials ideal for countless applications, as, for example, protective coatings for glassware and potting electrical components. Used in this manner each and every glassware item must be permanently covered with these coatings. Additional potential difficulties inherent in virtually all of these materials is there inability to conduct heat to any practical degree. For example, the thermal conductivity (K [w/m−k]) of polypropylene is 0.12; polyethylene is 0.46-0.50; polystyrene is 0.13; and Teflon® is 0.25. For silicone rubber the thermal conductivity is 0.330-0.515×10−3 gr-cal/sec/cm2/cm/° C. For many applications it would be desirable not only to “see through” an elastomer but also to have the elastomer actually aid heat transfer rather than acting as an insulator.
In the present invention removable transparent sheaths are disclosed for protecting laboratory glassware, as well as additional devices and methods for improved thermal conductivity of the sheaths and related coverings.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide transparent, removable glassware protective sheaths.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide transparent, removable glassware protective sheaths having enhanced thermal conductivity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide transparent, removable freeze-dry flask implosion resistant sheaths having enhanced thermal conductivity.
A further object of the invention is to provide transparent, removable flash evaporator flask implosion resistant sheaths having enhanced thermal conductivity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide transparent elastomeric glassware protective coatings having enhanced thermal conductivity.
An additional object of the invention is to provide transparent, flowable polymer formulations having enhanced thermal conductivity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide transparent elastomeric potting formulations having enhanced thermal conductivity.